


I'll Check In Tomorrow If I Don't Wake Up Dead

by lexterminate



Series: Love Never Wanted Me, But I Took It Anyway [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Slayer Trash, The 100 (TV)
Genre: AND MORE BLOOD, Even more gratuitous trash, F/M, also the sass, look i just have a thing for blood, not really it'll make sense later, there's so much sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexterminate/pseuds/lexterminate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith helps Murphy fix something broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Check In Tomorrow If I Don't Wake Up Dead

“Home sweet home,” Faith announced, unlocking the door to her one room, hole in the wall apartment. Not that the lock even looked like it would hold with enough force.  

“It’s kind of a dump,” Murphy told her, taking three steps into the middle of the tiny space. He was still wheezing slightly from the trek up the stairs.  

Faith knew how shit it was, but it was still hers. No one was going to bad mouth the place she was calling her home, for now anyway. “You can get the fuck out if you’re not gonna be nice about it,” she said, giving him the middle finger.  

The boy raised his hands defensively. If he wasn’t such an asshole, he’d admit that he was homeless and that this place was actually nicer than anything he had, which was nothing. He chuckled softly, before it turned into a cough. “Heh. Well, then is the fucking Taj Mahal”  

The vampire slayer gave a small half-smirk and rolled her eyes. “you bet your ass it is,” she said and pointed to the bed. "Sit down over there and let me look at that.” she told him and he raised an eyebrow.  

“And where did you get your medical degree?” He asked, his voice thick with sarcasm. 

“From your mom, now shut up.” Faith pushed him back towards the squeaky bed frame with the lumpy mattress and he sat, eyeing her as she got closer to him, her face only several inches from his. “I’ve been in enough fights, that I know what it looks like when your nose is broken,” she said, putting her hands on either side of his face. He couldn't say he was surprised by this information, but it was slightly alarming.

Murphy forced himself not to wince. Her thumbs were resting painfully on his nose. There was no way he was going to look like a wuss in front of this girl. He had been concentrating so hard on not showing his pain that he hadn’t realized what she was doing. All of the nerve endings in his face were exploding as his nose was reset; the cartilage and bone made a loud sickening crack as they shifted back into their proper place. 

He screamed. It was both louder and higher pitched than he would’ve liked. Another thing to add to the list of things he’d never thought he’d do in front of a hot girl. “FUUUUUUCK!” 

Faith laughed. She didn’t even bother to try to hide the fact that she found this hilarious. “Didn’t know you were a banshee."

The bruised and beaten boy gave a few experimental sniffs. That was going to be uncomfortable for a while, he swiped his hand gingerly across his nose, it was full of blood and mucous. “You could have fucking warned a guy,” Murphy spat.  

“You would’ve flinched. This was easier and stop complaining cause I can break that nose again faster than I reset it, Banshee,” she told him, narrowing her eyes to glare at him. He believed her and it seemed she had found her nickname.  _Great, what even was a banshee?_  

 “Banshee? Vampires? You have a lot of explaining to do.” Murphy said as he tried to stand up, but he sank back down on the bed, when he started to feel dizzy. He pulled up his shirt to wipe up the excess snot still coming out of his nose.  

“There’s nothing to explain. They’re all real, the stuff of nightmares really do exist, and this town, Sunnydale; it’s a mystical hotspot. A hellmouth,” Faith told him and he looked at her in disbelief.  _What was a hellmouth?_ "Those bruises look pretty bad. You want an icepack?” she asked. He couldn’t really see what she was seeing, but he could imagine his stomach and ribs were marked with purpling splotches. Murphy shook his head and she made a face. 

“Spike worked you over good. What did you even say to him?” She asked him. 

“What makes you think I said something?” He asked, the dark-haired girl just stared at him and he shrugged, “I told him his hair was stupid.” 

Faith snorted. “I’m surprised you don’t look worse actually.” She tossed the boy a towel, so he’d stop using his shirt to clean out his nose. 

“It’s not funny,” Murphy whined, shaking his head. He caught the towel and gave her an appreciative, albeit bloody, smile. “Who is this 'Spike' anyway? His name is worse than his hair.” 

“He’s exactly who he said he was, a vampire,” Faith replied, covering her mouth to suppress more laughter. 

Murphy nodded. “Right, so why didn’t he drink my blood then? That’s not a myth is it?” He blew his nose into the towel as carefully as he could, but he still saw dark spots in his vision.

“It’s not a myth, no, but Spike’s different,” she said, crossing her arms and watching him. He looked pathetic and he knew it. 

“What the fuck does that mean?” He sure was asking a lot of questions for someone with a pounding headache. Honestly, he was barely processing her answers. It was all too much information and it all sounded like nonsense.  _Next she'd be telling him dragons were real too_. 

He must have looked lightheaded or something because she had gotten him a glass of water. “Alright, Banshee, that’s enough questions for now. Drink this,” she said as she handed it to him with something that looked like Advil. “That’ll help with the pain and you can sleep here for now,” Faith told him, and he nodded, taking a long drink of water before swallowing the tiny pill. 

It took several awkward minutes to get him undressed and into her bed. This was not her usual protocol when it came to bringing boys home, but then again, most boys she would sleep with wouldn’t pick a fight they couldn’t win. She tossed his clothes in the hamper, they definitely needed to be cleaned later.

He was asleep as soon as he laid down. Faith stared at him a second; _he was a lot cuter when he wasn’t running his mouth_  she thought before turning and walking out the door, leaving him to sleep off the worst of his injuries. There was a conversation she had to have with a certain vampire with a soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: http://johnmurfucked.tumblr.com
> 
> Are we having fun yet?


End file.
